justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Sway (Quién Será)
|artist = (Covered by Marine Band in-game) |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2003 |nogm = 3 |dlc = September 20, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |dg = / |mode = Duet |nowc = Sway |audio = |image = Original= |-|Remake= |pictos = 63 (JD2) 56 (Remake) |difficulty = Medium (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / (JD2) / (Remake) |gc = / (JD2) / (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |dura= 3:09 |kcal= 21 }}"Sway (Quién Será)", originally composed by ( 's version is used in-game, and it is covered by Marine Band), is featured on , , and . It was also planned to be on , but was scrapped for unknown reasons. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are a woman and a man. Original Both of the dancers have pink outlines and bordeaux hair. 'P1' P1, a woman, wears a long grape-purple dress, a hot pink tropical flower in her bordeaux hair, and a pair of hot pink heels. She has purple bracelets on both of her arms and wrists. She has a hot pink choker. 'P2' P2, a man, wears a Bachi bonnet, a light blue and white striped shirt, a black bracelet, a pair of long blue pants with buttons, and a pair of black shoes. He also has a hot pink anchor tattoo. Remake In the remake, they now have a darker color scheme. Also, the hot pink elements are now orange. They also now have teal outlines, and woman's lips aren't visible anymore. Sway coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Sway coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Sway coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Sway coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background Original The background is a stylized beach with a green sky. It also has moving blue, gray and aqua striped circles which resemble waves. Finally, there is a pinkish-red and white silhouetted tropical island. Remake In the remake, the sky is now orange instead of green. The island is now different varieties of magenta, plus the white trees are now magenta. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves, and they are the same. All Gold Moves: Throw your right arm up and then bring it down slowly in a sensual way. P1 does it while stretching her left leg out and then closing it slowly, and P2 does the same movement with his right leg. Sway jd2 gm 1 p1.png|All Gold Moves (P1) ( ) Sway jd2 gm 1 p2.png|All Gold Moves (P2) ( ) Sway jdnow gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Sway gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Sway (Quien Sera) is featured in the following Mashup: *''Baby Zouk'' Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z Trivia General *'' '' is the first song by Marine Band in the series. *"¿Quién será?" is the original version in Spanish. It means "Who will it be?" while "Sway" is the English version covered by Michael Bublé. **The game omits the accents, resulting in the in-game title being “Sway (Quien Sera).” *At the very end of the song, the final "Sway with me" fades off abruptly right before it is sung. This was fixed in the remake. **This also happens in D.A.N.C.E. ''and ''Move Your Feet. *Along with 12 other songs, was found in the files, but it was never released. *Along with Heart of Glass and the Fanmade routine of We No Speak Americano, was temporarily removed from on March 2, 2015. On March 3, 2015, these songs returned to the service. **It was removed yet again on March 27, 2015. This time, it was restored on March 31, 2015. Routine *The dancers were in different positions in the original as the boy was P1 and the female was P2. *In the square, both of the coaches' gloves are on the opposite hand. It was later fixed in the remake. *The background for reappears as a poster in the background of Sweat routines in . *In , ’s avatar can be unlocked with Where Have You Been’s Mashup in April. *In , P2’s avatar appears in a badge called "I ain't afraid of no ghost!"; this is ironic because the badge is achieved by playing Ghostbusters as Slimer, so this song has nothing to do with it. **That avatar has been chosen likely because it resembles the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from the movie, who appears in the background of the routine. *Despite the coach's hot pink elements being orange in the remake, P1's avatar still has a pink puffball, and his hair underneath his hat isn't present in the avatar either. *In the trailer, the unused square for from appears rather than its remake square. *A sticker of the song's wave as well as the Move Your Feet mountain can be unlocked in by dancing to Soy Yo three times. Gallery Game Files Sway_cover_jd2.png|''Sway (Quién Será)'' Sway thumb@2x.jpg|''Sway (Quién Será)'' (Just Dance: Greatest Hits) Swayjdnow.jpg|''Sway (Quién Será)'' (Remake) Sway Cover Albumcoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) sway cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) Sway cover albumbkg.png| album background Sway banner bkg.png| menu banner Sway map bkg.png| map background Sway_cover@2x.jpg| cover Sway cover 1024.png| cover Sway2ndDancer.PNG|P2 s avatar 36.png|P2 s avatar on and later games Sway_p2_golden_ava.png|P2 s golden avatar Sway_p2_diamond_ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar sway_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Sway jd2 background.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots jd2sway.png|''Sway (Quién Será) on the menu Sway jd2 ready.png| ready screen Sway jd2 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Sway is back.jpg|''Sway (Quién Será)'' appearing in the wrong spot in upon its return on March 2, 2015 Jdu16swaymenu.png|''Sway (Quién Será)'' on the menu Sway jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Sway jd2016 score.png| scoring screen Sway jd2016 gameplay 2.jpg| gameplay Sway menu.png|''Sway (Quién Será)'' on the menu Sway load.png| loading screen Sway coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Sway jd2018 menu.png|''Sway (Quién Será)'' on the menu Sway jd2018 load.png| loading screen Sway jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Sway jd2019 menu.png|''Sway (Quién Será)'' on the menu Sway jd2019 load.png| loading screen Sway jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements sway_thumb@2x.jpg|Beta square found in the files of Promotional Images coach_jd2_sway.png|Promotional coaches Sway promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others Sway Quien Sera GH files in Juts Dance Unlimited Trailer.png|The unused menu icon appearing in the trailer Jd02 item 10.png|Wave along with Move Your Feet mountain sticker in Videos Official Audio Sway Sway (Junkie XL Mix) Marine Band - Sway (Quién Será) Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Sway Gameplays Just Dance 2 Sway Quin Sera Just Dance Now - Sway (Quien Sera) - 5 stars Sway (Quién Será) - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 - Sway by Marine Band Sway (Quién Será) - Just Dance 2018 Sway (Quién Será) - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Sway (Quién Será) - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Jazz Songs Category:Songs by Marine Band Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Covered Category:Remade Songs Category:Removed from Just Dance Now Category:Songs by Michael Bublé